


So Go on, Go Home

by FallingForTheStars



Category: The Politician (TV 2019)
Genre: Canonical events, Fluff, Future Fic, Heaven, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lost Love, M/M, Time Passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingForTheStars/pseuds/FallingForTheStars
Summary: Years later, Payton's work is done. He's completed everything he ever dreamed about and fulfilled his purpose. There's just one more thing he has to do.OrPayton Hobart wakes to find himself in a very familiar place. Only this time, it's not a dream.This time, he gets to stay.
Relationships: River Barkley/Payton Hobart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	So Go on, Go Home

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it would be fun to write a little future-fic about Payton seeing River again after some time has passed and his dreams have been achieved. Set about twenty years after season 1 ends. 
> 
> I hope you like it! ( :

Everything around him is hazy and white, and he is struck by the oddity of it. 

It is the strangest kind of world, one that seems to have no end or beginning. Payton allows himself to think on it for a moment, puzzling over where he could have ended up while he slept. Most likely, this was a dream. Certainly this could not be real life. He steps forward and nearly loses his balance as his foot seems to disappear through the wall of white that surrounds him He braces himself for the inevitable fall but instead finds his shoe suctioned to solid ground. How odd. 

He doesn't allow himself to stop moving, only continuing on rather forcefully, because there is a reason for all this. A reason for being stuck in this peaceful white world. He can't quite reach it yet, but he can feel that reason in the back of his mind, slowly edging forward into his consciousness. 

This place feels wonderfully familiar, Payton thinks suddenly. He spins around quickly as a wave of nostalgia crashes over him, nearly taking his breath away. He's been here, yes, he definitely has, but he can't see, to recall it. Almost as if it happened in another lifetime. A movement catches his eye to the left and he turns his head to the side. What he sees takes his breath away;

There he is: River. Standing there in all his grace and silent compassion. Dressed in white from head to toe, just like Payton is. He’s walking towards him slowly, hands shoved into his pockets. He has a stupid smile on his face, almost like he’s just told a joke and is waiting for Payton to catch on. River stops in front of Payton and for a moment they just stand there looking at each other, sizing one another up. They’re both a little bit older, a little bit stronger, and maybe even a little bit braver. Still, River looks the same to Payton and Payton looks the same to River. In some ways, they’ve changed, but in more ways, they are exactly as they were at the beginning.

River shakes his head and then his face does something strange: it opens up into a beautiful smile, full and real, and that too takes Payton’s breath away. River knows, of course he knows. Every moment and campaign and breath and win and loss in between; he knows everything. 

Almost like no time has passed at all.

And then suddenly Payton is smiling too because he remembers, yes, he remembers it all. Another flash of nostalgia hits him and this time it isn’t quite so frightening because he remembers. Twenty years ago, Payton was standing in this very spot, asking to stay with him, unsure if he loved River, but knowing he wanted nothing more than to find out. Many years later, he knew. 

This time, when River reaches forward, he does not gather Payton in his arms but instead pulls him close for a kiss. It is a kiss worth ten years, worth a lifetime, worth every minute apart for this moment together. They stay like that for a while, content in each other’s arms. 

Finally, Payton pulls back and looks up at River, almost imploringly. River looks back at him and the love in his eyes nearly stops Payton’s heart. 

"Can I stay with you?" Payton asks and River's smile grows, if that's even possible, and he nods almost imperceptibly. 

"Always."

The end.


End file.
